


Prison Of Failure

by WonderQueeenBooks



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beating, Blood and Gore, Captured, Chains, Character Death, Crying, Hurt Freydis Hallfridsøn, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Multi, POV Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Pregnant Freydis Hallfridsøn, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Rape, Unconsciousness, injured, mentions of child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderQueeenBooks/pseuds/WonderQueeenBooks
Summary: It takes place three months after the events of Httyd 2. After falling into a mild depression and getting into an argument with Hiccup. A pregnant Freydis decides that she needs to get away from her home Kattegat and Berk for a bit to have time to accept her beloved father, Bjørn’s death and find her uncle, Drago Bludvist. She and her dragon, Valborg leave for a week-long trip.But when a tired and injured Valborg returns to Berk without his rider. Freydis’ friends must race to find their beloved friend before she is lost forever.When they go to the place which is a mountain in Norway where Valborg left Freydis, they find nothing but her dagger covered in blood.Later they found out that Freydis was captured by Drago Bludvist and Krogan. For Krogan, who wants nothing more than to call the young queen his own and Drago, who wants to use Freydis for information on Warlocks and Berk.Will she escape her prison and survive?





	Prison Of Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first story about my lovely character, Freydis and I hope that you all love her as i do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers, this is my first published story of my lovely oc, Freydis. I do hope that you guys love her just as much as I do.

Freydis was flying towards Berk happily after finding out a month ago that she was pregnant with Hiccup's child. She already had a little baby bump that was pretty noticeable.

She remembered that Hiccup had spoken of waiting to have a child. Since Freydis barely had a year as queen of Norway under her belt and it just be easier for both of them if they waited to bring a baby into their busy and hectic lives.

She landed on Berk after coming home for Kattegat and she and Valborg landed right next to the Haddock's house and knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

What greeted Freydis was the Twins fight over who will open the as they fell out the open entryway and off the small set of steps. Freydis chuckled and rolled her On the opposite side of the door was Astrid holding it open and out of the Twins way. A smile split Astrid’s face when she saw Freydis at the door.

“It’s about time you got back. Hiccup was about to head to Kattegat to see you and check up on you.” Astrid chuckled, allowing her friend into the Haddock house and giving her a hug. She was so glad to see her friend safe but she noticed that Freydis stomach seemed a bit bigger than usual but decided to notice.

“Hiccup should be up in his room. The Twins were the last ones here, so I’ll see you two later.” She said, pulling away and heading out of the house. Astrid knew that these two would want some time alone together, since it has been almost a month since Freydis was last on Berk.

“Alright, Astrid,” Freydis said to Astrid, smiling and questioning why the twins were fighting but who cares. Anyways she walked up to Hiccup's room and knocked on the door, “Hiccup, it's me, Freydis.” Freydis told him excitedly to tell him the news. ‘Break it to him easily, just ask on how he is doing and what has he been doing when I was gone for almost a month.’ Freydis told herself.

Hiccup rushed to the bedroom door the moment he heard Freydis’s voice, and quickly opened it. “Freydis! Hi! Hi, Freydis!” He tripped over his words, standing there smiling and staring at his love. After a moment he pulled Freydis into a tight hug. “I missed you so much, Darling. You were gone longer than I thought.” He said, pulling back slightly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he quickly pecked her lips.

”Course not.” Freydis told him, as she sat down on chair. ”So, how was Berk doing while I was gone? Is gang doing ok and where are they?” Freydis asked, smiling and petting Toothless.

Toothless noticed something odd about Freydis. He decided to get up and sniffed Freydis, Toothless then cooed affectionately and rubbed the side of his face against Freydis stomach, knowing about the baby that was growing inside of her.

"Ah well," Hiccup started off with a faint shrug, as he walked over to what was considered a Viking hit kitchen where a barrel of water stood, and from which Hiccup hauled some water into a wooden mug, which he then carried to Freydis. Considering how long the flight from Berk to Kattegat was long, he figured she would probably like some water from the journey. The pale skinned and skinny male then pulled a chair over to sit down in front of her, while partially noticing Toothless rub up against her.

"Snotlout and Fishlegs are still competing for Ruffnut'a heart, and at some stage even had a competition on who would dive the lowest with their dragon. But, as always, Ruffnut payed no attention in return. Astrid found herself a man, with whom she'll most likely get betrothed in the near time. As for Tuffnut, he's been paying more attention to the fishermen than he is supposed to do, and sadly ruined their work instead of helping like he wanted to."

Freydis thanked Hiccup for mug of water and drinks it pretty quickly and smiles and chuckles at the I stories that Hiccup told her about the gang. “Uh, I have some news to share with you...”

“Well um... remember that night we had a few weeks ago?” Freydis asked him, fidgeting her hands and trying to hide her nervous body language.

Just the question made Hiccup's stomach tie in a knot, hoping his face wasn't turning red from the memory. "Y-Yes.... I-I mean, of course I would! T-That was....a-anyways. What about it?" he awkwardly mumbled as he avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck, surely his face betraying him as it began to turn rosy at his freckles.

Hiccup stayed quiet for a moment. He seemed to float out of his awkward position as his green eyes widened in shock, and his eyes gifted back to look at Freydis.

[I]Her stomach.... Toothless was nudging it....

It finally sank into him. Freydis was pregnant. A baby was on the way.

And Hiccup was going to become a father. No- he IS the father of that child.  
"You're.... Freydis..."  
For a second it probably looked like he was scared and couldn't find the right words to say, but then his breaths began to get quicker as his eyes softened down and a wide smile dissolved on his face. It was a smile of hope, and excitement.

The brunette could be seen springing out from his seat to then pull Freydis up on her feet by taking hold of her hands, and the male caught her in the biggest hug he could possibly could. "Oh gods, I'm going to be a father?? Freydis this is- I can't even explain how happy I am!" He said, pulling Freydis to lay on the bed with him - mindful of her stomach. Toothless followed, curling around the end of the bed with his head across their feet. “I can’t wait to meet our little one.” Hiccup whispered, placing a gentle hand across where he assumed the babe sat and peppered his soon to be wife’s face. What he said was true; not only was he soon to be husband of this wonderful woman, but also having a child with her so soon as well? His life was perfect now.

“What do you think our child will look like?” Freydis asked him, smiling and kissing him. “And what should we name him or her?” Freydis asked Hiccup and petting Toothless’s head. “We should go and tells your parents,” Freydis told him, hugging him tightly.

“I think they’ll look just like you, but with my hair and eye color. As for names, how about Stoick or Ragnar if it’s a boy. And if our child is a girl, how about Valerie or Ragna?” He said, copying his loves actions and pet Toothless just under his chin. This action cause the mighty beast to drop across the bed in a giant, boneless puddle of dragon. “Maaaybeee, we can tell them a little bit later? I mean, we aren’t even married yet…….” He trailed off, scratching his cheek nervously. Hiccup gave her a half-hearted side glare when she gave him a cheeky comment about his parents and worrying. “Of course I’m worried. I’m not sure how ‘traditional’ they will be about this. We never had that conversation, and I am glad.” He replies with a chuckle.

“Well perfect names,” Freydis told him as she chuckled at Toothless. “Haven't Stoick been bugging us about kids ever since he found that we were dating?” Freydis asked him, remembering the Dragon's Edge and everything that been happening back them and meeting Viggo and falling in love with him but keeping it a secret from the gang. “A lot happened during the time when we are at the dragon's Edge.”

“Yeah, he went a little baby crazy. Considering it was our relationship.” Hiccup deadpanned with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile. At the mention of Dragons Edge, Hiccup pulled Freydis closer to him, following a similar line of thought that Freydis maybe. “The Edge was a bit crazy for sure, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Well, maybe a few things…… In your favor. I’d only want you to be happy.” Hiccup said, remembering all the lies, odd looks, and the pain etched into every fiber of Freydis at the end. He remembers the soul shattering cry she let out when the boat holding Viggo and their child’s body was set ablaze, sending them both off to Valhalla in a proper farewell. Hiccup wanted to make it all disappear and end differently for her, there were even days he wished he would have stayed and fought with Viggo. Then maybe he would still be alive for Freydis.

“Thank you Hiccup, I love you,” Freydis told him, hugging him tightly when she remembered everything that happened with her and Viggo. ”Well, we shouldn't worry about the past. The present and the future is all that matters.” Freydis told him, kissing him on the lips.

“Anything for you, M'lady.” Hiccup said, chuckling as he was pinched. He knew she only tolerated the nickname because he usually said it cutely, invoking the adorableness that he and his dragon seem to possess. He also never said it in front of anyone either, knowing he’d get punched. “You’re right, but that doesn’t mean we can’t remember the past.” He said, standing from the bed.

“Of course, babe” Freydis smiled as she got up from the bed. “Should we tell the gang?” Freydis asked him as she went outside with him, holding his hands and Valborg hops around happily, greeting Toothless and asking them to play.

Hiccup watched a Toothless bound off with Valborg, smiling as Freydis took his hand. “Yeah. I guess we can tell the gang. I can handle their teasing, for now.” He said as they headed to the Dragon Academy. Hiccup could handle their friends for now, over his parents at least. The couple smiled at each other and discussed baby names and etc as they made their way, on foot, to the other side of the village, happily thinking about what the future may hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! This is my first published work about Freydis Stormborn Hallfridsøn. You can check her info on Httyd Amino if you would like to learn more about her. http://aminoapps.com/p/om6vq

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! This is my first published work about Freydis Stormborn Hallfridsøn. You can check her info on Httyd Amino if you would like to learn more about her. http://aminoapps.com/p/om6vq


End file.
